Chawosaurian Jews
Chawosaurian Jews are a Chawosaurian ethnoreligious group living in the Empire of Chawosauria. They originated from Europe as refugees from European Antisemitism, and to come to a better life in Chawosauria. The First Brutal War brought a dramatic cultural change in Chawosauria, which was a beginning of a dangerous time for Chawosaurian Jews, when Jews first entered Chawosauria, antisemitism was low, but when Judaism's connection to Christianity was being discovered by Chawosaurians, antisemitism became a driving force apart of Chawosauria's strong opposition to Christianity, causing Chawosaurian Jews to live in fear and hiding. Chawosaurian Jews famously had conflicts with Chawosaurian Prime Ministers. Garfield Lucas Webster attempted to block death statistics of European Chawosaurians from being public due to fears that several of these Euro-Chawosaurians could have been Jewish, Theodore McClellan ignored and neglected Jews, Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X compromised against the Jews, and Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII had an antisemitic crusade against the Jews, especially with the rebirth of Israel in 1948. Chawosaurian Jews are at war with their home nation in the Second Chawo-Jewish War, succeeded the First Chawo-Jewish War, Chawosaurian Jews struggled to support Israel because of widespread popular opposition to Israel's existence among the Chawosaurian public, and they struggle to win their civil rights, and they joined alliance with the Chawosaurian Multicultural Revolution. History Jewish Migration to Chawosauria European Jews migrated to Chawosauria to escape European Antisemitism, Chawosauria welcomed Jews in open arms, especially under pre-Johnathan Montgomery Emperors. The Chawosaurian citizenry often showed discomfort towards the Jews, fearing they could be British spies against their Indigenous lifestyle, and they were often discriminated against, but the Ancient Chawosaurian political establishment discouraged discrimination but did nothing against the discrimination. Role in the First Brutal War The First Brutal War began in 1860 when the Christian Crusaders invaded Chawosauria. Chawosaurian Jews decided to side with the Empire and fought against the Christian Crusaders. Jonathan Sarban Boleslaus IV was the general supportive of Chawosauria. Jewish Ghettos in Chawosauria Jews who had not shown their religious or racial identities, often hide from Chawosaurian Society, Jews would shave their beards and don't wear any Jewish clothing to protect themselves from being known by their Jewish heritage. These apartments are the best way for Jews to hide and not come out into the open, and way is because Chawosaurians make fun of Jews and would assault them and insult them and cause property damages to their residence, and how Jews gather up to worship god, or Jehovah (God in Hebrew), they gather up in one's apartment and have secret religious services. Sometimes they get caught and arrested, but very smart Jews would secretly gather up for worship and try not to get anyone curious over these people, sometimes they use secret sign language meanings to communicate with each other and do it to get involve in a Jewish gatherings, but sometimes people to spy on Jews by pretending to be Jewish and would learn secret handshakes in sign language and use them to spy on Jews to know what's going on in these apartments when more than one person occupy an apartment and would report to the law enforcement and arrest the Jews. The Jews would find a secret way on how to worship god without being caught and go to old farms or farm fields and sometimes go to rivers for baptism, sometimes they do get caught by the police and get arrested, Secret Farm of 1965 On June 15, 1965, Jews were arrested in this farm, the Jews were murdered by Timothy Max Roosevelt after the arrest. The Jews had went from their apartment hideouts in 1965 and demanded to worship god secretly without being caught by anyone at the apartments, they moved out one night while everyone was asleep and went to the farm, thinking the farm wasn't owned by anyone, a Chawallian Farmer heard Jewish praise and went outside to see what's going on, as he opened his farm doors, he saw Jews worshiping god in his farm, he called the police and the police arrested the Jews, the Jews were trying to fight back, but the police shot one of the Jews and beaten one of the Jews. Barnwall Arrest On December 20, 2015, the Jews who were living in the apartments and wanted to move out on night secretly and quite, they went to Chawosauria's widest countrysides and found a barn, the barn that belonged to Johnny Barnwall, who was Chawosauria's most important farmer, the Jews began to enter the barn and began to start waiting for the night to come where they can worship Jehovah, as the night came, the Jews began to start their worship, Barnwall went outside from his house on his way to the barn, but heard something from the barn, he went back into the house to get his shotgun, he went outside to the barn with his gun and attempt to see who's in the barn, as he peeked into his barn door, they were Jews, he angerly opened his barn door and ask "What you Jews doing in my barn" while aiming his gun at them, the farmer then said that he was calling the police, the Jewish Rabbi tries to reason with him, but refused to listen and he still called the police anyway, the Jews could stop him, but he had guns, the Jews were defenseless, the Jews just stood there until the police came to pick them up to the police department, they were arrested for Judaism and a Jew threatened farmer, barnwall with death by the wrath of god, but that Jewish person got shot by the police for threatening Barnwall. the rabbi said that he wanted to go to the Chawosaurian Judicial System for freedom, but Barnwall had the right to press charges on the Jews for being on his property. Arrest of Victoria Lawson On December 20, 2015, it was morning time in the Chawosaurian World, she had celebrated Hanukkah, a jewish holiday, from December 6-14, 2015. Johnny Barnwall heard about the arrest just after some Jews were arrested from his barn and Victoria Lawson in her House where she was still asleep and someone who was driving pass her house on the way to work found Jewish items outside Lawson's house for Hanukkah and called the Chawallian Police Force, the person pointed at Victoria Lawson's home and addressed to the police that there was a Jew living in that house, the police broke the door in and went inside the house, the police took her stuff and broke her Jewish Candle, they went up stares to find the Jew (Victoria Lawson) and saw that she was sleeping still, the police woke her and arrested her for Judaism, Victoria was not allowed to get dressed out of her PJs, she was also not allowed to take her morning pill, she was handcuffed and dragged out the stares. As the house was very close to Barnwall's Barn by 3 minutes, it was located in a Chawosaurian Controlled area of Alaska. See also * TBD Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Society of Chawosauria Category:Judaism in Chawosauria